Two of Everything
by Aras Potter
Summary: After traveling back from an alternate universe, Peter and Walter's lives go back to nomal. At least, as normal as life can get when one must investigate strange events on a regular basis. The problem is, they have an invader in their midst..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE FRINGE SEASON 2 FINALE, TURN BACK NOW!

Ok, now that that's out of the way, welcome to my new story. To those of you who read my other stories, don't worry, Alice In Wonderland takes priority. But seriously, I was freaking out after the Fringe season finale. I mean, Olivia trapped in the alternate universe? And right after her and Peter finally admitted their true feelings for each other? I had to write something. So this story takes place directly after the end of the season.

To all new readers, I always appreciate reviews!

Aras

_Quiet._

_So very quiet._

_And dark._

_Quiet and dark._

_Forever?_

"Dunham."

"Agent Dunham," said Agent Broyle's voice through the phone. "We have a situation." He gave her the specifics.

"I'll be there in a bit," replied Olivia.

A smile curled across Olivia lips. It had been so easy, infiltrating their world. They had accepted her easily. Her training on the other side was remarkably like the Olivia from this side. There were slight, discreet differences between her life and the _other_ Olivia, but she was able to compensate.

Three days and she already had an assignment. So easy.

And of course, her assignment from the other side was so much more important. But they were making that exceedingly easy as well.

_Gain their trust. Bring Peter Bishop back._

No problem.

"Oh good, Olivia called you," said Astrid, as the lab door closed behind Peter.

He looked at her in surprise. "No she didn't. Is something wrong?"

"I'll say something's wrong," muttered Astrid. "Mass killing in Boston Common Park. I guess 15 people just dropped dead." Astrid gave Peter a weird look. "I thought she'd have called you by now."

"Yeah," muttered Peter. "It's no big deal." He tried to hide the hurt, but he was sure Astrid would have noticed something. She always did.

"Well, where's Walter," said Peter, clapping his hands together. "Looks like we have a case to investigate."

"I'm right here Peter," called Walter. Peter looked around to see a hand waving above an operating table.

"Walter has been looking at the floor, he says that the component's in the tiling are somehow directly related to the cows eating habits," explained Astrid, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh of course," said Peter sarcastically. "Well, Walter, I guess you're going to have to inspect that tiling later, we have a mass murder on our hands."

Walter stood up smiling. "Oh, excellent," he said. "I'll get my coat."

He walked out of the room, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Peter turned to smile at Astrid.

"Nothing like 15 dead bodies to brighten Walter's day."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter!

Ok, so, more reviews pretty please! Even if you want to just say "Cool!" or "Your story sucks," I live on feedback, so please keep it coming.

Aras

_A, B, C, D, E, F, G…_

_Breath Olivia. Just breath._

_H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P…_

_So… quiet._

_Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z._

_You're fine. You're going to be fine. _

_And again._

_A, B, C, D…_

The car door slammed behind Peter. He surveyed the area around him. There were ambulances, police cars, and weeping witnesses. He stepped forward to look beyond the police tape.

"Excuse me sir, what do you think you're doing?" asked a crisp female voice.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said, pulling out his tag. "FBI."

She raised his eyebrows at the tag, then nodded and walked away.

Walter stepped beneath the police tape and looked closely at one of the bodies. "How very interesting."

"What's interesting?" asked Peter, looking at the middle aged woman. Peter had seen a lot more disgusting dead bodies. "She looks fine. Well, except for being dead and all."

"Yes, yes, that's exactly the thing," said Walter excitedly. "Nothing wrong at all."

"We've checked the bodies over," said a nearby EMT. "They looked like they were fine before they died. No sign of blood loss, lung or heart failure, etc. The only thing truly weird about this is that they all dropped dead at the exact same time."

Pete wandered away from Walter, looking around at the witnesses being questioned. He didn't realize he was looking for Olivia until he saw her. He smiled, and headed toward her, giving her plenty of space to finish speaking with her witness.

"They just dropped dead," sobbed the woman. "I was talking to… to…" she held up a shaking finger to point at one of the dead bodies. "And suddenly, her eyes went wide, and she just… dropped." She hid her face in the Kleenex Olivia handed her.

"Thank you," said Olivia. She surprised Peter by showing the woman not a scrap of emotion before she walked away from her. Usually Olivia had some word of comfort, maybe a squeeze on the shoulder, or a "call us if you need anything." This time however… nothing.

"Hey Peter," she said, walking towards him. She had that I'm exhausted smile.

"Hey Liv," he said, shaking off his surprise. It was only replaced by a slight annoyance. "How come you didn't call?"

"Oh, no," muttered Olivia. She shook her head. "I don't know, I sort of forgot. You know, things have been kinda rough lately, trying to adjust and all."

"Yeah," laughed Peter. "I know rough." Finding out that the man who raised you wasn't really your father, then finding out that your real father only wanted to use you to destroy an entire world and kill billions of people, that was pretty rough.

She gave an awkward smile. Peter wondered if she was thinking the same as him. They had to be normal in front of everyone else. No kissing allowed.

Damn.

"I noticed you're still brunette."

She shrugged. "You know, I don't mind it so much."

"Well, it'll take some getting used to," he said. "But, I suppose it's nice."

She nodded, with a little grin. "Thanks, Peter."

"Listen," said Peter. "I know that maybe this isn't the best time to talk about this, but maybe we could arrange a date? You know, like normal people do."

There was the briefest look of surprise between Olivia's eyes, but then she smiled. Before he could get an answer, however, Walter's voice called. "Peter."

He gave Olivia a small, exasperated smile. "Yes, Walter," he said, turning toward him.

"Come help me pick out the two best bodies to take back to the lab."

"There's something you don't hear every day," muttered Peter. He glanced at Olivia. "We'll talk later."

She smiled and nodded as he turned and walked away.

So she had been wrong.

They weren't a couple like she had thought. They were just becoming a couple right now.

And she had to be the one to deal with that.

Great.

She had someone at home. Would it be wrong to act as though she was Olivia, act like she liked Peter? Was that, perhaps, the best way to win his trust? Or would that make her a terrible person?

No. It was merely her job. And she would do anything for her job with Fringe.


End file.
